Fashion Girl and Ninja Boy
by demigodfreak203
Summary: Dan Cahill just got back from the Clue Hunt and he thought everything is going to be normal again... but he is wrong. Natalie Kabra is on to make his life miserable...or better. Will they be friends in Adams Middle School? Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfic... Hope you like it! **I TOTALLY DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES SERIES AND ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

**

It was 1 year since the Hunt and I missed being part of it. First, yoh! I'm Dan Cahill, 12 years old and currently in 7th grade in Adams Middle School, Boston. Maybe most of you don't know what Hunt I meant, so maybe you're thinking of stupid scavenger hunts or whatever, but you're WRONG. This Hunt can change your life, your whole self, like what it did to me. Formerly I was the fun-loving and ninja-addicted Dan but now, I'm a lot more serious Dan. This Hunt can also tell you the truth behind your parents' ACCIDENTAL death, behind your au pair's extraordinary talent in flying a plane and a lot more. So anyway, I met a lot of relatives during the Hunt, a lot of WEIRD and BACKSTABBING relatives. Among all of them, my worst nightmares are the _Kabra_ family: 2 nosy siblings and the killing mother. Don't make me tell their names, I swore not to.

Well, I'll start with the 1st day on my 7th grade class. It was announced that exchange students from _England_. And know what, I've got a lot of amazing and horrifying adventures in the E country. I also met dozens of CAHILLS. Our family is huge that some historical figures turned out to be my COOL ancestors. William Shakespeare, Anne Bonny, Amelia Earhart and many others are some of my direct ancestors. Don't believe me? Whatevs, dude. Anyway, a dozen of people from the E country are heading toward the auditorium, people with the stupid _British_ accent. My best friends, Willie and Johnny, were feeling the same way I do: _bored_. Yup, bored.

When Mr. Mustache, our principal, mentioned the name "_NATALIE KABRA IN 7-APOLLO_!", I got nauseous. A girl with coffee skin, silky black hair and cold amber eyes went up the stage, smiling. I totally hate it! I DON'T WANT NATALIE KABRA AS MY CLASSMATE! But there's nothing I can do. Oh hey, do you remember the K family? Well, Natalie is the youngest of the 2 nosy siblings.

After the _welcoming ceremony_, we went up the classroom. On the way, my classmate, Mark, muttered, "The Natalie girl is so cute, right?" I turned to him fiercely and said, "When did an Indian girl become cute?"

"She's not Indian, dude, she's _British_."

"I know, but she's still ugly!"

"Nothing's ever beautiful for you."

"Oh, shut up."

When we reached our room, Mrs. Cogsworth told Natalie to find a vacant chair. My heart flipped. The chair beside me is the _only_ vacant chair. I kept praying, "Please not here. Please not here. Please not here." over and over and over again. But my efforts did _not_ pay off. Natalie made her way towards the chair beside me and sat down. She turned to me and said, "Hi, I'm Na... Daniel?"

"You're Nadaniel?" I asked her.

"Don't be stupid. Wait, are you really Dan Cahill?"

"What's your problem? Got amnesia? Wait, your mom didn't shoot at your head, right? Your brain's not on your foot, right?"

"Oh, shut up. I don't have amnesia, it's just that you seem... different."

"I DO?"

"Um, yeah. You don't look so annoying anymore."

"Oh, really? Then I'll annoy you again."

"Try, Daniel," she said _dangerously_. "I'll shoot you."

Tch! Shoot me? Here in school? Yeah, right.

"Try, Natalie, if you can."

"I _can_, you know. I'm a Lucian, remember?"

Oh, right! She really is a Lucian. Lucians are our family members who like... no... _love_ to kill. They can just shoot you, dude, no problemo. They use strategy to get away from their stupid crimes. I went back to the times I experienced Lucian wrath: Mom and Dad dead, almost left in a cave, almost biten by a taipan, Irina dead, almost poisoned, Lester dead... jeez, it's just too many. I was so lost in my nightmares when Natalie shook my shoulder. "Daniel..."

"Have mercy! Don't kill me!"

"DANIEL!"

"AAAH! What?"

"Your classmates already left. Wanna join them?"

"Oh... alright." and we left the classroom.

* * *

Was it okay? Tell me what you think! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! Thanks for your reviews and I'm glad that you guys liked it! Sorry for the OOCs and grammar and everything! Well, I still don't own 39 Clues and the characters. Here's the 2nd Chapter:

* * *

On our way to the canteen, a lot of guys were staring at me and Natalie. I felt totally embarrased. It's the first time guys stare at me that way. Creepy. "Daniel, are you famous here?" Natalie asked me. I stared at her for what, five seconds, and laughed at her face. Can you imagine me, the ever cool ninja Dan, to be _not_ famous? "What? You're laughing at me now?" she asked. "What do you think I'm doing, genius?"

"I'm serious!"

"Oh, you are?"

"Now you really are getting more annoying."

"I know."

"DANIEL!"  
"What?"

"Are you famous or not?"

"Yeah, alright, I'm famous. Famous for being in detention and going to school in ninja outfit." Natalie stared at me. "What? You asked if I am famous and I said 'yes'. What's the matter?"

"I can't believe that being in detention and wearing ninja whatevers can make you famous."

"Why? You jealous?"

"Shut up. I'm not."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Totally."

"Are you...sure?"

"WILL YOU STOP IT, DANIEL?" Everyone turned. I said, "Who are you? I...don't know her! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! STALKER!" and ran. I heard her shouting, "STOP! DANIEL! WILL YOU STOP? HEY, YOU! DANIEL! DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL!"

I am running really fast now. But then I passed by Amy's classroom. Before I tell you the next happenings, let me introduce my ever wise, bossy, annoying, KJ, nerd, stupid, dweeb and nice big sister Amy Cahill. Hey, did I use too many adjectives or something? Whatevs, dude. Anyway, Amy's talking to her favorite teacher, Mrs. Camper (isn't it a strange name?). Jeez, I stood there for like, 5 minutes, and she didn't even notice me. Well, she glanced but, that's _it_? After 10 _whole_ minutes, she finally went out and _hugged_ me. It's so _embarrasing_! "AMY! I'm famoso, see? You know that, right? Let go! So shameful! Get away!" I said as I tried to pull out myself from her bearhug. "I missed you, Dan!" she said.

"It's just one hour since we last seen each other, Ame-o." I told her.

"I know, but life's different when you're in High School. A lot... isn't that _Natalie Kabra_?"

Natalie is running really fast now. 5...4...3...2...1..."Ow!" Natalie bumped onto me and we fell. Little miss puny Kabrita here is so heavy that I shouted, "OFF, COBRA! OOFFFF!" With those words, she got up and hoisted me up. Amy said, "What are you doing here?" "Huh. Didn't your _very famous ninja brother_ tell you? I'm an exchange student, you know." Natalie boasted. Amy stared at me and her eyes said, _Dan, you didn't tell me_. _I didn't know, Amy! She just arrived awhile ago,_ I protested.

Before anything else, let me tell you that my loving sister and I have a unique talent: communicating through our eyes. Cool, huh? It's not tele- whatchamacallit or whatever. Then she replied, _Oh, really, Mr. Dweebo? Looks like you're getting close with her_. _I'm not_! my eyes said. I turned to face Natalie and found her staring at us. "Whaaaaaat?" I asked her. "How can you do that thing?" she asked. I turned to Amy for an answer and all I got is, _Tell her whatever you want to. I don't care. I've got to go now, Dan. Bye_. Great answer, Amy. "What did she just tell you?" Natalie demanded. "None of your business, loser." I told her.

"There is no such thing as _losers_ in the Kabra family."

"Oh, yeah? Why did we win in the Hunt, then?"

"That's not losing, it's...it's...it's...oh, whatever."

"Amy and I can communicate through our eyes, see?"

"Yeah. So, that's a _Madrigal_ talent?"

"Duh, I'm not a stinky Lucian whose talent is to _murder_."

"Whenever you say _Lucian_, Daniel, don't just think of Isa..."

"Don't _ever_ say that name!"

"Fine. Don't think of my _former mom_, think of Benjamin Franklin..."

"Napoleon, Anastasia, Winston Church-hill..."

"It's _Churchill_, Daniel."

"Whatever! But, wait, you _disowned_ your mom? Cool! Where do you live now?"

"Away from London."

"Ohhh-kay? Wait, how can you survive without your _faithful servants_?"

"Lucians help us with everything."

"Yeah, fine. Hey, can we eat now? Hey, Willie!"

"What? I'm not Willie, I'm..."

"Hi!" my bestfriend (you met him, right?), Willie waved at her. "Hey, aren't you that exchange student?"

"Well, yeah, I am." Natalie answered in her _I'm-so-cool_ way.

"And the two of you are already _close_?"

"No, it's just that we know each other. Daniel, got any money? My wallet is full of pounds!"

"That's totally none of my business, Natalie." I answered. This girl depends on me for money?

"Lend her some, Dan. Be nice." Willie told me. "If you don't want, I'll lend her." he added.

I stared at him. My very cool bestfriend crushing on a...a... _Kabra_? He handed Natalie $50 and I pulled him aside. "Now, tell me, do you _like_ her?" I asked him. "Well...um..." he stammered. "William W. Williams! _You like someone like Natalie Kabra_? She's a Cobra!"

"She's a _Kabra_, not Cobra!"

"That's not my point! You're liking someone dangerous, someone who can...can...kill you! You're liking my _worst, worst, worst_...bah! _very worst enemy_! Do you get what I'm saying?"

"She's beautiful, you know. You might like her."

"I will _never_. Mark my words, _never_!" I'm not jealous, you dweebs. I'm disgusted that I left him and went towards the counter to buy food.

* * *

HEY! What'd you think? R&R PLEASE!


End file.
